


family night

by eerian_sadow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the next few days, it's just the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family night

**Author's Note:**

> this piece is set in a 'verse i started over on DeviantArt but haven't brought over here to AO3 yet. The relevant bits are that Cloud has legally adopted Denzel, Cloud and Tifa have gotten married and that Barret and Marlene live with them part time.
> 
> written for challenge week over at fic_promptly. 
> 
> fills this prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Cloud, Tifa, & Denzel, fluffy bonding

"So, Marlene is off with Barett for the next three days. What do you want to do tonight?" 

Denzel looked up at Tifa with a shrug. 

"We'll do whatever you want," Cloud added. "Just the three of us."

"So, like a family outing?" The boy asked. 

"If you want," Tifa told him. 

"Can we stay in tonight, then?" Denzel looked from one of his adoptive parents to the other. "I'd really like to just stay home and maybe play a game or something."

"That sounds nice," Cloud agreed. 

"It's agreed then." Tifa smiled brightly. "Why don't you two go pick out the game and I'll get supper started."


End file.
